Close To You
by kurapika12
Summary: A girl has gone missing and it is up to the rekai tantei to find her. When they do, would she learn to open up and trust them? What is it that is with her that makes our lovable fox attracted to her? Hmmm..read to find out.KuramaxOC
1. The Mission

A/N: Hey guys, this is my second fic.. I wish all goes well.. please read and review.

Chapter One

The Mission

The sound of heels clicking the cement floor are heard through the night. Everybody is already sound asleep. The night is so quiet that you can even hear the drop of a needle.(1)

A voice of a female is suddenly heard.

(2)"Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be close to you…" The female was singing while she was walking towards a corner. Her blonde hair was covering her face. Blue eyes scanned the corner. A creepy smile gracing her lips.

"P-p-please..do-don't..I-I b-beg of you.." A man cowering in a corner, begging the female to stop whatever she was about to do. With this, her smile went a little wider.

She continued singing.

"Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by?" She continued walking towards the man. Blood-covered bodies of men in black suits surround her.

"just like me" she came nearer.

"they long to be" and nearer.

"close to you.." she stopped in front of the man, and lifted her right hand, where she held her gun, then…

"NOOOO!..."

BANG!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

…Monday…

"What do you want, pacifier breath?" Yusuke asked the Prince of the Spirit world. Apparently, he was not happy being awoken at two in the morning.

As usual, Hiei is leaning against the wall, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled out a chair.

"Well, if you would shut up, I would explain your next mission." Koenma said.

"Fine." Yusuke grumbled. Koenma pressed a red button and a screen appeared behind him. He pressed another button and a picture of a girl with mid-back length, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was looking up at the clear blue sky and the wind was blowing her hair out of her face, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses. She was wearing a white tank top and white pants. Her stomach was showing and shows a piercing in her navel. She was also wearing a white coat that goes down to her knees. Her hands are inside the pocket of her jeans.

"Wow, she's hot!" Yusuke whistled.

"And she is your next mission." Koenma said.

"So, what do we need to know about this girl?" Kurama asked.

"This girl is no ordinary girl. She goes by the name of Angel. Her real name is Nicole Chic. She is an assassin. She is hired by many people from the underground societies to kill their enemies in the business world." Koenma said.

"Exactly, how old is she?" Kurama asked, feeling that he knows the girl from somewhere.

"She is sixteen, turning seventeen in four days." Koenma said.

"What? An assassin that young?" Yusuke blurted out.

"Yes. She is living on her own now. Her parents were killed when she was twelve years old. The cause of her parents' death, we don't know." Koenma said.

"Okay, is there any more we need to know about this girl?" Kurama said.

"That is the only information we could give you." Koenma said.

"So, what's the mission?" Kuwabara asked.

"I need you to find this girl. She's gone missing for eight months now. We don't know what happened to her but we know she is still alive." Koenma said.

"Isn't that supposed to be the job of human police? Find missing people?" Yusuke asked.

" That is the problem. She took out all her records. She does not exist in the human world anymore." Koenma said.

"That makes our job harder. Could you give us a clue or something in where we could find her?" Yusuke asked.

"In what I have known, her last 'mission' was in Japan. Also, you can see a tattoo of a star and a crescent moon on her lower back. That is all we can tell you." Koenma.

"Like that was helpful." Yusuke said.

"You should all go now. Good luck on the mission." Koenma said and the four of them were ushered outside his office.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Yusuke asked.

"We should just go back to sleep and talk about this tomorrow afternoon. We will meet at Yusuke's apartment." Kurama said.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

…Tuesday…

"Good Morning, Shuichi." A girl with brown hair and green eyes greeted his sight.

"Oh, good morning Mica." Shuichi greeted the girl in front of him. They are at the classroom and their teacher has not arrived yet.

"So, how did the meeting of the student council go?" Mica asked, going to the chair beside Shuichi and sat herself.

"Well, if you attended, you would have known." Shuichi said with a slight smile.

"Sorry, Mr. President. I had to take care of something." She said, lightly punching him in the arm.

"It is, as always, concerned about the well-beings of the students here." Shuichi said.

"So technically, I did not miss out on anything important." She said, smiling.

Shuichi just smiled at her. Then, their teacher walked in.

"Okay class, I have a new project for you. You will do this by pair. I will pair you off, of course. Nikki, you will be paired with Maisha. Lynn, you will be paired with Shaun. Shuichi, you will be paired with.." When the teacher said his name, the eyes of the girls in his class looked hopeful, hopeful that they will be paired with Shuichi.

"…Mica." When the teacher said this, groans were heard from the class.

"Alright, now Sarah…" The teacher called out a name. "Sarah…" Nobody is answering. "Where is Sarah?" The teacher asked. A student stood up and said, "She is in the hospital along with five other students. They were found badly injured last midnight."

When the student was telling the teacher what happened to the girls, Shuichi noticed the aloof look on Mica's face, but he just dismissed it.

"Oh dear, I hope that they will feel better. Anyway, let us move on to another topic…"

That afternoon….After School….

"So, when are we going to start our project?" Mica asked Shuichi. They were just packing their things, preparing to go home. When they finished, they went outside of school and walked together.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon. I'll just go to your house and…" But Mica cut him off.

"No! I will be the one to go to your house, okay?" She said. Shuichi was slightly taken aback but he nodded.

"I guess I better go now. I have to meet some of my friends. See you." Shuichi said, walking away.

"Later." Mica said. When he was out of sight, she turned to a narrow street. She walked until she reached the end of the street. She turned right, then left and another left and walked until she reached the end of the corner she turned to.

She jumped to the other side of the concrete wall and through a forest. She followed a familiar path until she reached a white mansion. She lifts a small covering beside the gate and it showed a number pad. She typed in the combination and the gate automatically opened.

She went inside and went up the stairs to her front door. Her house is white and instead of walls, there is glass. (They still have walls but you know those houses like they have big windows or something, and the walls are not entirely made of cement. You get the picture?). She went inside and you can see the living room. After the living room is the kitchen then in the basement is the laundry room.

Everything is white, but not really white, some are off-white, some gray, but you know light colors and shades of white, if there is any shade of white that exists in the world.

She went upstairs to her room which is white also. White carpet and white bed sheets. She plopped herself to her bed and just laid there for a while.

"Another lonely night." She said to herself and closed her eyes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

With the rekai tantei…

"Where have you been?" Yusuke asked as Shuichi or Kurama entered Yusuke's apartment. Hiei was sitting on Yusuke's window sill, Botan and Yusuke were sitting on the couch, and Kuwabara was sitting on the floor.

" I talked to somebody about our science project. Anyway, on to the mission. What are we going to do?" Kurama asked as he grabbed a chair to sit on.

"Well, Koenma has found another piece of information about the girl. He found out that Nicole was born here in Japan. Then, after her parent's died, she moved out of Japan and had no permanent place since then. The only way that she was contacted by the ones who hired her is through the internet." Botan said.

"Wait a second, I think I remember her. She used to go to the same school with me in elementary. She is a very smart girl. She was especially good in dealing with computers. We were close back then, but after her parent's died, I never heard from her since." Kurama said.

"Okay, how can all this information help us find this girl?" Yusuke asked. Hiei and Kuwabara were just listening to their conversation.

"I think I know, but we need to find out where in the internet we could find her." Kurama said.

"Okay, I will ask Koenma about that." Botan said, then she summoned her oar and flew away.

"We will just wait if Botan can find out more. Let us meet here again tomorrow afternoon." Yusuke said.

"I can't." said Kurama.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"I have to do the science project with my partner." Kurama said.

"Okay, maybe after you do your project then you can go here." Yusuke said.

"Sure." Kurama said.

With that planned, they went their separate ways.

End Chapter

Okay, what do you guys think? Don't worry about my other story coz I haven't given upon that. I am just fixing something about it. So while waiting, here is another story from me.

That is just an exaggeration. It is just a way to say that it really is a quiet night.

Don't own this song.

Okay…don't forget to read and review.

Thank You,

Kurapika12


	2. The New Student

Disclaimer: Same as always…

A/N: Okay… here is the next chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter two

The New Student

**Flashback**

Eight months ago…

A girl with mid-back length, straight brown hair is walking down the corridors. Her green eyes scanned around, looking for a particular room. She glanced down at the paper she was holding…_her class schedule_.

"Let's see… room 214." She looked up at the door and saw the numbers '214' in black ink printed across a small white board. She knocked on the white door.

"Please come in." A voice, belonging to a male, answered. The girl opened the door and walked quietly inside. She walked to the teacher and handed him a blue paper. The teacher took it and read what was written.

" Class, it seems that we have a new student." The teacher said. Every head in the classroom looked up from what they were doing.

The teacher then said to the girl, "I am Mr. Hiroshi. Please introduce yourself."

"I am Mica Wilson. Nice to meet you all." She said.

"Okay, please take a seat there beside Shuichi Minamino." She then followed and walked to the chair that was assigned to her.

" Hi, I'm Shuichi Minamino." Shuichi said, holding out his hand.

" I'm Mica. Nice to meet you." Mica said, shaking Shuichi's hand.

' She looks so familiar.' Shuichi thought.

'_Maybe you met her before or bumped into her. Ask her.' _Said Youko in his mind

' I'll ask.' Shuichi said to Youko.

" Have we met before? You look kind of familiar." Shuichi said. She looked slightly taken aback but quickly composed herself, hoping that the guy in front of her didn't notice. Unfortunately, that didn't go by unnoticed, but Shuichi just did not show it.

" No, I don't think so." She said before turning her attention to the teacher. Seeing this, Shuichi did the same.

" Okay class, in three months, our yearly election of class officers will be held. So, if you want to run, be on your best behavior." Mr. Hiroshi said.

"Before I forget, Mr. Minamino, would you please kindly show our new student around?" Mr. Hiroshi asked Shuichi.

"I would be glad to." Shuichi answered.

**End of Flashback**

…Wednesday…

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Be—

A hand stopped the alarm clock. A certain red head peeked from under the blankets. The Sun's light met his emerald orbs.

"Augh… time for school." He stood up from his bed and fixed it. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He dressed himself with the usual school attire and grabbed his school bag and went downstairs. The smell of bacon met him on his way downstairs.

"Shuichi, breakfast is ready." Shiori, Shuichi's mom, told him as he entered the kitchen. He put down his school bag and grabbed the two plates his mom was holding. He put them down on the table and both of them started eating.

" Mom, you know Mica, right?" Shuichi asked.

" You mean that sweet girl you brought here the other time?" Shiori asked.

" Yes, mom." Shuichi said.

" What about her?" Shiori asked.

" Well, she is coming over here this afternoon. We are going to make our science project. Is that okay?" Shuichi asked.

" Of course. Anybody is welcome in our home." Shiori said, smiling at her son.

" Mom, I have to go. I'm going to be late for school." He picked up his plate and excused himself. He went to the kitchen to wash them but…

" Just leave them there. I'll be the one to wash them." Shiori said.

" Thanks mom. See you this afternoon." With that, he went to the front door and walked out of their house.

He walked to the school with no interruptions, which is kind of not 'normal'. Because normally, just as he was about to enter the school gates, his fan girls are approaching him, not that he did not like the peace he is getting now. Although, he did not miss the stares and giggles he is getting from his 'adoring fans'.

" That's odd." He told himself as he approached his locker.

" What's odd?" Somebody asked behind him. Shuichi was slightly surprised because he did not hear or 'sense' her coming.

" Uhm…Nothing." He said. He turned and saw that it was Mica.

" Come on. It's not nothing." She pushed.

" It is just that, they are acting weird." He said, looking over at some of his fan girls.

" Aww… is our dear, beloved Shuichi actually cared for his fans?" She said in a cute little voice, like a baby's. He just looked at her and smiled at her childishness.

" Don't worry about them. They are not going anywhere. They are just worried about their leader." She said to him.

" Leader? Who is their leader?" He asked. He finished getting some of his things and closed his locker.

" Sarah Wilson. The one who was hospitalized along with five others." She said casually.

" I wonder what happened to them." He said. They started walking to their first class… _Calculus_. They have classes together except for gym.

" They should not have walked into a dark alley. Now, they got themselves beat up because of their own stupidity." She said with the slightest hint of anger. " Anyway,…" She said, changing the subject. " I'll go over to your house this afternoon, okay?"

" Yeah. I already told my mom about it and she is okay with it." Shuichi said, still thinking about what she said earlier.

' How did she know what happened to them?' He thought to himself.

'_Maybe she was in the same place when that happened.'_ Youko said into his mind.

' But she should have gotten help for them. And you heard her, she was angry. You could not miss that.' Shuichi said to Youko.

'_Maybe you should investigate. Ever since you met that girl, there are a lot of questions left unanswered. I am intrigued about her. So mysterious. Go and investigate.' _Youko said to him.

' Maybe I should. I'll do it later.' Shuichi was broken out of his thoughts with a hand waving at his face.

" Earth to Shuichi. Finally! What is happening to you? You are not still worried about them, are you? Well, I am just going to say that the teacher is already on her way here so let's get inside." She said.

True, Shuichi turned his head to the side and saw that the teacher was already coming. He went inside and sat beside Mica, who was staring out the window.

' I should get a job.' She thought. ' I know that I already have enough money to last me a lifetime but people might get suspicious in where I get my money. Guess I have to do it tomorrow.'

She turned to Shuichi, who was looking at her.

" What?" She asked.

" Nothing. What are you thinking about anyway?" Shuichi asked.

" I need a job." She said. Shuichi looked into her eyes.

' She is not lying. But why now? Only after eight months?' Shuichi said.

" If you want, I can help you find a job tomorrow." Shuichi offered

" That is exactly what I'm thinking. Thanks." Mica smiled at him. Then the teacher entered and started her class.

…That Afternoon…

" Okay, let's head off to your house." Mica said, walking out of their school. Shuichi followed her.

" Shouldn't I be the one leading?" Shuichi asked.

" Oh yeah… hehe… sorry… Okay, lead the way captain!" Mica said, with a grin on her face. Shuichi returned a smile at her big grin.

" Wait! I forgot something. I'll just get it. Wait here." Mica just nodded at what Shuichi said.

Many students, mainly Shuichi's fan club, were staring at the two.

Some were whispering…

" Look at her, flirting with our Shuichi."

Some were glaring at her…

Some were whispering, too…

" Maybe she was the one who beat up Sarah…"

" Yeah, so she can have Shuichi all by herself…"

All of this was noticed by Mica. Of course, she did not react or anything. She just shrugged it off.

' Stupid girls, don't know what is ahead of them.' She thought.

" Hey, you look dazed all of a sudden." She did not notice that Shuichi was already back.

" It's nothing." She said. " Okay, let's go to your house." She went back to her big grin.

" Okay. Come on." They both started walking to Shuichi's house.

End of Chapter

Youko is full of 'maybe' don't you think?

Anyway, please read and review.

Thank you for the ones who added me to their alert and favorites stories list.

See You next time,

Kurapika12


	3. The Net

Chapter Three

Following Her and The Net

When they reached his house, he opened the door for Mica, being the gentleman he is. They both went inside.

" Sit here first. Feel at home. I'll just get something from my room." He led her to the couch.

" Okay." She said, sitting down on the couch. Then, Shiori entered the living room.

" Hello Mica." She said.

" Good afternoon Mrs. Minamino." She stood up and bowed.

" Please sit down and make yourself comfortable. Do you like something to drink? Eat?" Shiori asked.

" Yes, please. Thank You." Mica said, still standing up.

" Okay, I'll prepare something for both of you." Shiori said exiting the living room.

" I'll help." Mica said, following Shiori.

" No need. Just make yourself comfortable there." Shiori said, smiling at the sweet girl.

" It's okay. I'll help." Mica said, returning the smile.

" Thank you dear, you are an angel." Mica just smiled at the compliment, remembering something from the compliment.

She helped Shiori prepare some brownies and milk (A/N: couldn't think of anything else…hehe…). Mica then brought the tray with a plate of brownies and two glasses of milk in the living room. She saw that Shuichi was there with his laptop on. She settled the tray down on the coffee table.

" Shuichi, I'll be out for more than a couple of hours. Don't wait for me." Shiori said.

" Okay, take care mom." Shuichi said. He then turned to the brownies.

" That looks good." Shuichi said.

" Well, your mom is a good cook." Mica said.

" But you helped, too, you know."

" Just a little." Mica said. " What are we going to do?"

" I'm thinking of doing a DNA model. Do you want that?" Shuichi asked.

" Okay, it's fine with me. A live structure or graphics?" Mica asked.

" I was thinking of doing both." Shuichi said.

" Fine with me. This will be fun." Mica said with a smirk on her face.

" Okay, let's start." Shuichi said.

" I would start with the graphics and you start with the structure." Mica said.

" Okay." Then they start doing their project. Mica took over the laptop and Shuichi was doing the DNA model. After a couple of hours, and after eating all the brownies, they stopped.

" Mica, look at this." Shuichi showed her what he had done. The model was standing on a thick hardwood and is made of different colored glass.

" Wow, that is so beautiful. How did you do that?" Mica asked, fascinated with what Shuichi made.

" It is just simple. I just carved it from glass and painted it." Shuichi said. " But it is not finished yet. I still have to add more so that it will be taller."(A/N: I don't know if you could really do that but this is only a fanfiction.)

" Okay, that was really beautiful. You are amazing." Mica said.

" Don't tell me you are turning into one of my fans." Shuichi said, joking around with her.

" What! Over your dead body!" Mica said, flustered.

" Why my dead body?" Shuichi asked, tilting his head.

' He looks so cute.' Mica thought. ' Wait, what am I thinking?'

" Well because one… I don't want to die yet and two… you're the one who started this." Mica said. She turned to her side and pouted like a little child. Shuichi laughed a little.

" Okay, let me see your work." Shuichi said. She looked at him and beamed. She led him to his laptop. What Shuichi saw made him stare at it in awe.

" What do you think?" Mica asked.

" This is great. Now let me ask the question, how did you do it?" Shuichi asked, his eyes not leaving the screen. There was a 3D graphic of a complete DNA strand and it was moving.

" It is just a little program that I created." Mica said proudly.

" Where did you learn to do that?" Shuichi asked, now looking at her.

" That is a secret." Mica said. " I'm not finished yet. I have to add information about the DNA."

" That was truly amazing." Shuichi said.

" What now? Are you starting a fan club for me?" Mica asked, a smile gracing her lips.

Shuichi just smiled at her.

" It's late. We should just continue this tomorrow." Shuichi said.

" I can't. I have to find a job tomorrow after school." Mica said.

" Yeah. I have to help you find one, right?" Shuichi remembered.

" That's right." Mica said.

" Okay, now let's go. I'll walk you home." Shuichi said.

" No, it's okay. I can handle myself." Mica said.

" No, I'm going to walk you home." Shuichi insisted.

" But—" Mica protested but Shuichi already got her school bag and was ushering her out of their house. Shuichi closed the door behind him and they started to walk. They were walking in silence until Mica decided to break it.

" Shuichi, thanks for everything. You can go home now." Mica said.

" But this isn't a house. This is a grocery store." Shuichi said.

" I'll be fine, I promise. Now just go home. Thanks again." Mica turned her back at him and started to walk when…

" And don't you dare follow me." Mica said. " Now go home like the good boy you are." She said, smiling and gave him a pat in the head.

" Okay, good night and take care of yourself." Shuichi turned his back and walked the way back to his house. When Mica saw this, she turned her back and started walking, just to give Shuichi the impression that she was walking home in case he looks back. When she looked at where Shuichi had gone off to, she saw that he was gone.

' Well, that was fast.' She thought and started walking until she reached a corner and turned to it. What she did not know was that Shuichi hid on a nearby tree and when he made sure that she will not look back anymore, he decided to follow.

When Mica reached the end of the corner, jumped on to the other side of the wall, just like she is doing everyday. Shuichi saw this and when she reached the other side, he also jumped to the other side. They were in a forest. He decided to hide behind trees, still keeping an eye on her.

Mica felt that someone was following her. She reached inside the right side of her blouse and pulled out a small gun. She started to go back, careful with her steps, looking everywhere in case she spotted someone. Shuichi saw this and jumped on a tree carefully.

' How did she know that I was following? I was really careful.' He said to Youko in his mind.

'_Maybe she has spirit awareness, like the human you are working with.' _Youko told him.

' I don't know. I should ask Koenma about her. And how come she has a gun?'

With that, their little conversation ended.

When Mica was sure that there was no one there, she started walking back to her house. Shuichi saw this and started following her, being more careful with every step he takes.

When she reached her house, she opened the number pad beside the gate and started typing the number combination. Then she heard something…Shuichi's communicator was ringing. Shuichi was surprised with the sound and saw Mica coming towards the sound with her gun held tightly in her hand. He decided to jump to trees to go back where he came from.

Mica heard a rustle from the nearby tree and looked up…nobody was there.

' What could that be?' Mica thought, she just dismissed it and walked inside her house.

With Shuichi…

He opened his communicator when he thinks that it was safe and Yusuke's face showed in the screen.

" Kurama, where are you man?" Yusuke asked.

" Sorry, I'm on my way. Had to take care of something." Kurama answered.

" Get your butt here as fast as you can." Yusuke said impatiently.

Kurama ran fast to Yusuke's apartment. He knocked on his door and Botan opened it.

" Hello Kurama. Come in." She said. Kurama went in and took a seat on the couch.

" What took you so long?" Yusuke asked.

" I just had to take care of something. That's all." Kurama answered.

" Anyway, Koenma said that we may be able to contact her through her own website." Yusuke showed him a piece of paper where the website is written.

" Don't the authorities know about this?" Kurama asked.

" They know about it and tried to trace her but they always ended up in a dead end." Botan said.

" Okay, so we need to access this website and tell her that we need her to kill some guy." Yusuke said.

" But who is going to be the bait?" Botan said.

" I'll be the one." Kurama volunteered.

" Okay, that's settled. Let's do it now." Yusuke got out his laptop. (A/N: How he got a laptop? I don't know. Just go along with it.)

They opened it and they logged on to the internet. When they did, Kurama typed in the web site on the address bar thingy.

The homepage was black in the background with silver fonts. On top, was written in bold, blood red letters. Below it was written in silver fonts, 'Enter'.

Kurama clicked on the enter sign and another web page appeared. It was still black in the background. All of the things written there were in silver. It was like this:

( A/N: I know it sounds corny, but I can't think of anything else.)

Client Information

Name:

Credit Card Account No:

E-mail Address:

Person/s want to be killed:

Name/s:

Address:

Company Address:

(If Any)

Occupation:

Other Description:

SEND ( By pressing this button, you agree to my terms.) TERMS

Kurama clicked on the 'TERMS'.

It said:

If I don't receive the amount after a day, my job will not be done.

Kurama entered all the information and pressed the SEND button.

" And now we wait until tomorrow." Kurama said.

" Whose account did you use?" Yusuke answered.

" Mine. But I put your name as the client." Kurama said.

" What description did you put?" Kuwabara asked.

" I could not exactly put my description because she might recognize me, since we were pretty close back in elementary. I just described Youko. Without the ears and tail." Kurama said.

" Okay, but what if she shows up and not see who she is looking for?" He asked again.

" I described the place where she can find me and then we'll take our positions to capture her." Kurama said.

" Sounds good to me." Yusuke said.

" Me, too." Kuwabara said.

" Hn." Hiei said. (A/N: Almost forgot that he was there, too… Hehe…)

" Okay, I'll just come by tomorrow so that we can see if she replied or something." Kurama said.

Kurama went out of the apartment and headed home. He sensed that the little fire demon followed him.

" Are you sure about this, fox?" Hiei asked.

" Of course. Now if you excuse me, I have something to do." He said, walking the trail back to Mica's house. He still sensed that the little demon followed him.

" If you want to join me, it's okay." Kurama said.

When they reached the forest, they jumped to trees until they reached the front gate of the house.

" We can't get in. I don't know the combination." Kurama said.

" What are we looking for exactly?" Hiei asked.

" My classmate, Mica. She was a new student just eight months ago." Kurama said.

Kurama saw a nearby tree beside a window. He jumped onto it and Hiei followed. They saw Mica sleeping, she was turning in her bed, like she was having a nightmare.

" Hiei, can you see what she is dreaming about?" Kurama said. Hiei removed the white bandana and concentrated. He saw the dream.

End Of Chapter

Okay, next chapter is **The Dream and Realizations.**

**Please read and review.**

Thank You to my first and the only reviewer: **Sapphire Princess**

Hands her a Youko plushie

Thank You for adding me to your favorites list: **anime-punk-girl**

Thank you for adding me to your alert list: **anime-punk-girl, dreamingloser, jhu, Saiyu, nearinsane**

hands them Youko plushie too

Thank You,

Kurapika12


	4. The Dream and Realizations

Chapter Four

The Dream and Realizations

" Hiei, can you see what she is dreaming about?" Kurama said. Hiei removed the white bandana and concentrated. He saw the dream.

THE DREAM

A family of three was sitting in a room, surrounding them was a bunch of computers. A little girl, about twelve, was holding a video camera. She was filming two persons. Her father was typing in one computer, her mother was watching what the father was doing.

" Mama, what is papa doing?" the little girl asked.

" He is doing a program to help the police catch the bad guys." Her mom answered.

" Okay. Go papa! We should help eliminate the bad people." The little girl said, grinning widely. Her dad gave her a small pat in the head. " Mama, can I go to Shuichi's house later? He wanted to show me something."

" Of course. Be careful okay." Her mother said. Her mom went to get some juice when the little girl and her father heard her scream and a gunshot. Apparently, men in black suits surrounded the house.

" Run, my little angel, run and hide! Don't let them get you and this. Now go!" Her father told her and gave her a small microchip. She did what she was told and ran out the room, carrying the microchip safely in her hand. She ran and then she heard several gunshots.

"Papa!" She said, crying very hard. ' What is happening?' She asked herself. Then,she saw her mother's body lying in the ground. She put the microchip safely in her front pocket and kneeled to the ground and hugged her mother.

" A-angel. O-o-ur little a-angel. I-I-I lo-lo-ve y-ou." With that her mother died.

" Mama!" She cried. She hugged the dead body of her mother. The ones left of the men in black suits saw her. They were about to shoot her when someone shoot them ahead. It came from behind her.

" You'll need this." It was one of the men in black. He handed her a gun. And He immediately left. She held the gun in her hand and turned her head to her mother. Then, a person came into the view.

" You survived." A deep voice of a male said. She looked up and saw that it was his father's best friend.

" It's you 'Uncle'." She called him uncle even though they were not related. Her father and he were so close that they were like brothers. " 'Uncle', they killed mama and papa." She said, crying. " I don't know why."

" You want to know why?" He smirked. " Because I told them to. Too bad they didn't include you." He said.

" Why? Mama and papa trusted you." It came almost chocked.

" Because I need the program your father is working on." He said. " Now hand me that microchip! I know he gave it to you." He demanded. He was walking closer to her.

'_Don't let them get you and this.'_ The voice of her father echoed through her head.

It didn't take long before realization hit her innocent mind. She held the gun tightly and pointed to her 'Uncle'.

" You are not going to kill me. You can't do that." He said, smirking.

" Watch me." She said, voice full of hatred. She pulled the trigger then BANG!

Her first shot. Her first kill.

END DREAM

She awoke with a start. She was covered in sweat.

Kurama saw her awaken and examined her. He saw that her eyes weren't green anymore. They were…blue.

' I can't believe I'm dreaming that again.' She said, she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

" Come on, let's get out of here." Kurama said. He jumped down the tree and walked back to his house. Hiei silently followed.

He walked inside the house and went upstairs quietly. He peeked into a room and saw that her mother was sleeping soundly. _He had to make sure that she came back already._

He went to his room and saw Hiei already in there. He saw his window was already open.

" Hiei, can you tell me what you saw?" Kurama asked. Hiei the told him everything.

" Wow. That must be hard for her." Kurama said.

" So, you knew her when you were little." Hiei said like more of a statement than a question.

" Maybe, I can't really remember her." Kurama told him. " Thanks Hiei. You can leave now."

Hiei just nodded at him and left.

Kurama pulled out his compact and Koenma's face appeared.

" Oh, it's you Kurama. What can I do for you?" The Prince asked.

" I just want to know if you could do a background check on a girl named Mica Wilson. Brown Hair and Green Eyes. Thank You."

" I'll contact you when I find the information." With that he closed his compact.

Kurama lied on his bed and thought about the dream until he fell asleep.

With Mica…

She went to the kitchen and made herself some hot chocolate. _It always made her feel okay._

She glanced up at the clock, 11 in the evening. _That late?_

She finished her hot chocolate and went back to her bedroom to sleep.

…Morning…Thursday…

About 5:30 in the morning.

A girl was sitting on a swivel chair. Hand on a computer keyboard. 10 small LCD's surrounded her. Two on her left, six in front of her and two on her right, one on top of the other. (A/N: Like the one in the movie SO CLOSE.) Her blue eyes were reading something on the LCD in front of her. She smirked. _Another Job._

She saw the e-mail address and decided to give her reply. She then stood up and got ready for the day.

With Shuichi…

He was walking to school when he spotted the familiar brown haired girl.

" Hi Mica." Shuichi said, walking beside her.

" Oh, Hi Shuichi." She said, smiling at him.

They heard whispers.

" Look at her, flirting with our Shuichi." "Yeah, such a slut." "Oh my gosh, she is such a whore."

Mica just ignored the whispers but made a mental image of how the three girls look like. However, Shuichi turned to her.

" Don't worry about them. They can't hurt you." Shuichi told her.

" Who said I was worried?" Mica said. " They are the ones who should be worried. They don't know who they are going up against." She said with such coldness.

" Anyway," she said, changing the topic easily. " We should just continue our science project today."

" Why?" Shuichi asked.

" I just don't need the job yet. Maybe next week." Mica said and headed off to class with Shuichi following behind her.

The classes went by smoothly. Then Afternoon came.

" Hey, let's go to your house." Mica said.

" Okay." Shuichi walked side by side with Mica. This earned whispers.

" Oh my gosh! There she is again."

" You know what, I really think that she was the one who ambushed Sarah and the others."

" Yeah, so that she can have our Shuichi all by herself."

The three girls from earlier were talking again. They were whispering loud enough for both of them to hear. Shuichi looked at Mica and looked like she didn't hear anything. The walk was in silence until they reached the house.

" Nobody else is in here. My mom and step dad are in a business trip and will not be back for two weeks and my little brother is on a camping trip and will not be back after a week." Shuichi explained.

" Okay." She just nodded to him.

" I'll just get something and if you want to eat, my mom filled up the refrigerator. Just feel at home." Shuichi said and disappeared upstairs.

She went to the kitchen and got out a pitcher of orange juice. She looked at the cupboard and saw the glasses on the top most shelves. She reached for one glass and put it down on the table. She poured orange juice on the glass.

Shuichi saw that Mica was not in the living room so he went to the kitchen and saw her reaching for another glass It was high that her blouse went up a little and showed her lower back(not the ass part) that was graced with a tattoo. _A star and crescent moon tattoo_.

" What? Never seen a tattoo before?" She asked smirking when she noticed Shuichi staring at her back.

" Oh… Uhm… No, it's just that I thought I saw that tattoo somewhere." Shuichi easily lied. 'Maybe it is just coincidence that she has the same tattoo.' He thought.

'_I thought you were smarter than that Shuichi_.' Youko told him.

' But she can't be, can she?' He told him.

'_Nothing is impossible._' Youko told him.

" Are you okay? Do you want some juice?" Mica asked.

" Okay, thank you." He said. Mica handed him one glass and they exited the kitchen and went to the living room.

They finished their project after three hours, taking in suggestions and compliments from one another.

They poured themselves another glass of orange juice.

" Why do you think they accuse you of beating Sarah and her company? It's not like you are the one who did it. It's not in your character." Shuichi said.

' If you only know Shuichi.' Mica thought. " I don't know." Was her short reply.

" Well, I think that you are the most caring person I have ever met, with the exception of my mother." Shuichi said.

Mica just gave him a sweet smile. Shuichi remembered someone with that smile.

" What?" She gave him a confused look.

" Nothing. I just thought you look a lot like someone I knew." Shuichi said. " Hey, I have to meet some friends of mine."

" Oh, okay. Let's go. I have to take care of something also." They went out of Shuichi's house and went their separate ways.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter

**We meet again**

Hello… Thank You for those who read this. I actually got so many hits but little reviews.. Please do review. It gives me the reason to continue this story. Thank you.

Thank You to **Kairiku Aura** and** Shadow roseof darkness **for reviewing.

And to **BrokenDestiny**and **Shadow rose of darkness** for adding me to your alert and favorite list.

**10 reviews until the next chapter**

Kurapika12


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We meet again

" Why do you think they accuse you of beating Sarah and her company? It's not like you are the one who did it. It's not in your character." Shuichi said.

' If you only know Shuichi.' Mica thought. " I don't know." Was her short reply.

" Hey, I have to meet some friends of mine." Shuichi said.

" Oh, okay. Let's go. I have to take care of something also." They went out of Shuichi's house and went their separate ways.

When Shuichi reached Yusuke's apartment, he saw that everybody was in there.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing a video game. Hiei was looking outside the window, not wanting to join the 'pathetic' humans and Botan was just watching.

" Oh, Kurama. Good you are here already." Botan said. Kurama walked over to where they are and Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped what they were doing. Yusuke opened his laptop and Kurama reached for it.

" Okay, she said that she would go and do her job to the clearing in the middle of the forest in the park at 2 pm tomorrow." Kurama said.

" What should we do?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei, even if it he is not showing that he is, are listening to Kurama's plan.

" We go to the clearing at 1:45 pm, so that we can be ready. You three should hide behind bushes and trees, just make sure you blend completely and do not make any sound. She has very high awareness." Kurama said.

" How do you know that?" Kuwabara asked. " Is she like me?"

" I still don't know, but when I followed her, she almost saw me. _Almost._" Kurama said. "Anyway, I will be standing exactly in the middle. Botan, you should have a portal ready for us so that we can go directly to Koenma." Kurama said.

" Okay, I'll have a portal ready." Botan said.

" We'll meet at 1:45 pm sharp. Remember this, she is just human, therefore we cannot use our demon powers against her. Tomorrow." Kurama said. " I'll go now."

" Bye Kurama." Yusuke and Kuwabara both said at the same time then they went back to their video game. Botan summoned her oar and went and Hiei disappeared immediately, not wanting to be involved with the humans.

With Mica…

" Okay, what to wear tomorrow." She opened her closet and revealed that she has a lot of clothes.

She picked a white spaghetti strapped shirt that reveals her stomach and a white blazer. She graced her long legs with white pants and her feet with white high-heeled boots.

She went inside her walk-in closet and opened a small covering on the side and revealed another number pad. She typed in a combination and the wall opened. The hole was big enough for a person to go through. She went to get something for tomorrow.

…Tomorrow…Friday…

1:00 pm..at school..

' I wonder where is Shuichi. He just missed school. Not like him.' Mica thought as she sat on school yard. ' Anyway, I have to get out of here.'

She stood up and went outside of school. 'I have to get ready.'

With Kurama…1:45 pm…

"Okay, she would be here any minute. Guys know your places?" He asked the team.

" Yes, sir." Yusuke showed him a mock salute.

" Yusuke this is no time to kid around. Now let's get ready." Kurama said.

They all went to their assigned places. After some time, they all felt someone nearby.

" It's showtime." Kurama whispered. He pretended to look around the flowers in the bushes.

" Freeze and turn around." A woman's voice echoed through the clearing. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing all-white and pointing a gun at Kurama. ' Shit! I sound like a police.' She thought. ' Wait, this is not right. This is not the one I'm supposed to kill. He has red hair and the one I'm supposed to kill has silver hair.' She thought. ' He's turning around. I have to do something.'

When kurama heard the voice, he turned around.

" Shu-shuichi?" She stuttered. She felt something pointy behind her neck.

" Drop the gun." A cold voice demanded.

" What's going on?" She managed to ask.

" I said drop the gun." The cold voice demanded again. She was slowly going down to drop her gun on the ground when something caught her eye. ' About 7 feet. I can reach it in time.'

Hiei kicked her gun and it went in the bushes.

" Nice to see you again, Nicole." Kurama said.

" What is going on?" She asked again. She assumed that the pointy thing behind her neck is a sword.

" We were tasked to capture you." Kurama simply stated.

She smirked.

" If you can." She smashed her heel on Hiei's foot and kicked Hiei behind in the you-know-what and he kneeled to the ground in pain. She ran to the metal that caught her eye and it was a long piece of metal.

' This will do.' She thought. Hiei stood up and began slashing after her. She easily blocked all of his attacks.

' This human is not so bad after all.' Hiei thought. ' But I have to finish this.' He slashed but she immediately blocked it with her metal. Unfortunately, it was sliced to two. He began to slash after her and she still blocked it using the two pieces of metal (Like Daphne in Scooby-Doo:Monsters Unleashed whe she was fighting the knight.). After some twists and turns, she was growing tired.

' Is he human? He does not look tired.' She thought and didn't see his attack. It left a slice at the side of her stomach. Her right hand immediately flew to the wound while her left hand continued to block his attacks. She noticed some rustling in the bush and two more came out. One was in blue and the other was in green.

She kicked Hiei in the stomach with full force that is why he was thrown backwards. Her back was facing the others and Kuwabara thought this was a good chance to get a hit and ran to her back to kick her but she immediately caught his foot, twisted it and he threw him to a tree where he got unconscious.

' Impressive.' Kurama thought while he was watching.

' Not bad.' Hiei thought.

Yusuke followed suit and started throwing some punches. She dodged and blocked them easily. She was about to kick him when he caught her foot. She tried to pry her foot from his grip by turning and eventually got it out and delivered a kick to his shin. She punched him in the face which sent him flying backwards.

She turned her back to face Kurama but Yusuke grabbed her from behind and she was getting out of his grip until they were in front of a tree. She was trying to get out from his grip but she can't. Her feet climbed up the tree which caused Yusuke to loosen his grip and she put her right hand on his head and used it as a support as she cart-wheeled and landed behind his back.

She was about to knock him unconscious when something wrapped around her body. She looked down and saw that it was green. She turned around and saw Kurama holding the green thing. He pulled until she was in front of him. Blue eyes met green. Something pressed against her neck and she blacked out.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter

Revelations

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Thank you again for everyone who is reading this. If you want you can read my other story "YOU"LL BE SAFE HERE". It is still in progress…hehe. I will be able to update that this weekend. I wrote like four chapters for that and my brother erased all of them, so now I have to rewrite everything! WAAAH! Anyway, don't forget to review. PLEASE!

Thank You to those who reviewed this fic:

**Kairiku Aura: **Good luck with that website! Thank You!

**Foxy lil thing:** Thank You! Please continue reading and review.

**RedRoseInADarkAlley: **Thank You!

**Sapphire Princess: **Here is the next chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. Thanks!

**Lil'rockgirl: **Sure, I'll read your fics as well. Thank You!

**Golden Vixen: **I hope you enjoyed that opossum on a stick and that popsicle. I bet they

taste good…hehe…Anyway, thanks! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.

Thank You,

Kurapika12


	6. The Announcement

My Beloved Readers…

Hello! I am very sorry for the long update.. I have been kinda busy with school, homework and stuff.. lame excuse huh?.. but it is the truth..anyway.. expect me to update this October..maybe 2 or 3 chapters a week..i don't know..maybe

Anyway.. please continue reading my fics after I update and THANK YOU!

Kurapika12


	7. Revelations

Chapter Six

Revelations

Blue eyes met green. Something pressed against her neck and she blacked out.

" Let's take her to Koenma." Kurama said after he removed his whip around her and carried her.

" I didn't know you can make a whip without thorns." Yusuke said. " I can control if I want it to have thorns or not." Kurama said. Yusuke carried Kuwabara behind his back and his other hand was rubbing his face. He can feel it swell. " That chick can punch." Kurama just smiled.

They went in the portal and landed in Koenma's office.

They went inside with Nicole and Kuwabara still unconscious. Kurama lay Nicole on the couch while Yusuke put Kuwabara in a corner. Five minutes passed until they heard a groan. They looked to see Kuwabara moving.

" Man, my head hurts." He said. He used the wall as a support as he stood up.

" Is that her? What happened?" Kuwabara asked when she saw Nicole lying on the couch.

" Your ass got beat by a girl." Yusuke said laughing.

" Haha. Very funny Yusuke."

They heard another groan.

" Shh. She is waking up." Kurama said.

Nicole opened her eyes and saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. That was when she finally noticed 5 pairs of eyes looking at her.

" I see your finally awake, Angel, or should I say Nicole." Koenma said, in his teen form. He held his pacifier in his hands so as not to scare her on why a grown man would have a pacifier.

" Who are you? How do you know? What hap-…" All the events that happened struck her like lightning.

" Oh my gawd! You!" She said, pointing at Kurama. " You! What are you?! Who the hell are all of you?!"

She slowly took steps back looking around her for an immediate escape. The only door there was Koenma's big doors.

' It's risky, but I have to try.' She thought.

When she was about to make a run for it, an arm appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw that it was Kurama's arm.

" Oh no you don't" He said.

" The hell!" She shouted. She took his arm, kicked him in the stomach and was about to kick his face when his hand grabbed her foot.

" Just calm down." He said. She tried to wiggle her foot out but his grip was tight. She lost her balance and was about to fall flat on her butt when Kurama caught her.

" Let go of me!" She said, wiggling out of Kurama's arms.

" No until you calm down."

" Why should I follow you?"

" Maybe because your life is in our hands." He said. She closed her eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. He stood her up and let go of her.

" What do you want from me?" She immediately asked.

" Why do you kill?" Yusuke asked.

" I asked first." Nicole said.

" What we want are answers. And you will give them truthfully and honestly." Koenma said.

" What if I don't?"

" We will turn you in to the police." Koenma said.

" You can't do that. Besides, you don't have any evidence that I am killing people and that I even exist." She said as-a-matter-of-fact.

" See, that is where you're wrong. I video taped everything that happened earlier."

" Really?" She asked, as if challenging him.

" Want to see?" Koenma said, with the same tone as her.

" Sure, I have all day." She said with a smirk.

Koenma pushed a green button and the screen behind him showed all the events that took place. After that, he turnes off the screen.

Nicole spoke.

" Okay, I will make a proposition. I will answer all your questions but after that you will release me, give me that tape and forget everything that has happened. And you will never hear from me again."

" Sounds good to me." Koenma said. He put the tape above his table.

" Well then, I guess that's settled.But…" She said.

" But what?"

" You all forgot plan B." She pushed a button on her watch then smoke appeared at the heel of her right shoe. Their eyes widened but immediately closed it because of the stinging that the smoke caused. When the smoke finally cleared, they saw that Nicole was gone and also the tape. The saw the door was open.

" Ogre!" A blue ogre came in.

" Yes Prince Koenma." The ogre said.

" Did you see a girl just pass?" He asked the ogre.

" Yes, sir. She was surprised at first when she saw us but she immediately ran. We followed her but she knocked already three of us unconcious. We followed her until she turned a corner and then she was gone." The ogre explained.

" Continue looking for her. You four," He addressed the Spirit Detectives, " look for her, too."

When they left, Koenma buried his hands in his hands.

" Why me?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Okay, we split. Yusuke, Kuwabara, look for her in rooms. Hiei you look for her in the rekai prison even though I doubt she will be able to pass there but you'll never know and I will look for her in the gardens. Okay?" Kurama said.

They all nodded.

**With Yusuke and Kuwabara…**

" If I was a girl, where would I go?" Kuwabara asked himself.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and…

" The Bathroom!"

**With Hiei…**

Hiei was walking down the rekai prison. He could hear the agony and moans of the prisoners. He was walking in silence when he heard a woman scream.

**With Yusuke and Kuwabara…**

" AAAHHH!!!" A girl screamed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately went out of the bathroom, saying sorry over and over again.

" Perverts!" A girl in a kimono, much like Botan's except it was red, shouted at them and closed the bathroom door.

" Well, now we know she is not there." Yusuke said. Kuwabara just shrugged.

" Oh it was just you two idiots. I thought someone else was screaming." Hiei suddenly appeared behind them.

The three still searched the rooms until Kuwabara saw something on the floor.

" Hey Urameshi, look at this." He picked up the thing on the floor and examined it.

" It's the tape. It has been destroyed." Yusuke said.

" She must be near here. Let us still search around."

**With Koenma…**

" Sir Koenma, these are the files that you told me to look for." The ogre handed Koenma some papers.

" Thank you, you may leave now."

Koenma scanned the papers he was holding.

" Okay, Mica Wilson, hmm… oh no!"

**With Kurama…**

Kurama entered the garden. There were different kinds of plants and flowers that you will not normally see. They come in different colors and sizes. He decided to blend in in case she was just there watching him.

He kept walking until he reached a particular tree. It was the oldest tree in that garden and not to mention the largest tree there. Surprisingly, that tree can be found in ningenkai, a cherry blossom tree.(A/N: Is it what that tree is called? Anyway, we don't have that kind of tree in our country. So go along with it.)

He reached the tree and climbed onto one of the branches quietly. He sat there, looking around the garden when he heard a sob. Then he heard a voice speak.

" Dad, mom, why did you leave me? I would never be in this strange place if you did not leave me."

Kurama got to another branch and finally saw what he was looking for: Nicole. He saw that she was crying. Tears were silently falling. She was the one talking and it looks like she was holding a locket.

He did not want to disturb her but he needed to do his job. He then jumped on to the branch she was sitting on.

" Hey." He said.

" sob What do you want? You couldn't possibly make my life more miserable." She told him with an angry tone, putting the locket back to its place.

" Come on. Let us go back there and everything will be fine." Kurama said.

" How would you know that? You just say that because you are with them." She said.

He remained silent.

" How would everything just be fine and dandy when I saw a place and people which I know only existed in fantasies, huh?" She asked, turning to face him. He was not looking at her.

"You know what Shuichi? I don't know you anymore. You are not the same kid I used to know." She said.

" I am still Shuichi. It's just that there are some things that have happened then that I could not tell you. Believe me I wanted to tell you then but I was afraid of how you would react."

" Phft. That's a load of bull." She said to him.

" No it's not. Tell me, how would you react if you were told that one of your friends is a demon?" Kurama asked softly.

" I'll send him straight to loonyville." She said.

" See, that is what I mean." He said with a small smile.

" Okay. So, you are a demon?" Nicole asked.

" Yes." Kurama answered.

" But how? Are those friends of yours demons too?"

" Yes, except for Kuwabara. He is a human but have spiritual powers. And as for me, I have a very long story." Kurama answered.

" You should start now."

" Okay."

Kurama then proceeded to tell her everything, and when I say everything, I mean everything.

" So, you are a spirit deective now. That is so cool! So you have those super powers and stuff, right?" She asked.

" Well, yes." Kurama said.

Silence.

"You know, I never really saw what you wanted me to show that day." She said.

" When was that?" He asked.

" You know, when your mom and my mom arranged a "play date" and you told me you were going to show me something? I never saw that." She said, looking at him.

" Well, you suddenly disappeared." He said, now looking at her.

" That was… That was the day my parents were killed." She said and looked away, tears forming in her eyes.

" Do you want to talk about it?" He inquired.

She shook her head. " No." it came out as a whisper.

" Okay then. Do want to see what I wanted to show you?" He asked.

She smiled at him. " Sure."

He move closer to her. He pulled a seed out of his pocket and held it infront of her.

" I wanted to show you magic." He whispered. The seed slowly became a rose. He handed the rose to her.

" That is beautiful. How did you do it?" She asked, taking the rose from his hand.

" Like I told you, magic."

She laughed lightly, punching him lightly. With that simple gesture, an electric shock of recognition shot through his body.

" Mica…" It came out as a soft whisper.

" What did you just call me?" Fear and worry were shown in her eyes.

" I said.." he started, suddenly, his compact rang.

Yusuke's face showed up at the screen.

" Hey, we can't find her and Koenma said to go back cause it was urgent. Something that concerns what you asked him last time and Nicole."

" Don't worry I have her. We'll be there." Kurama closed his compact and turned to Nicole.

He grabbed her right hand gently.

" Come on, let's go back." He said.

" No. He will send me to prison." She said, pulling her hand back.

" He will not, I promise you that. Now lets go."

" Okay, pinky swear." She held out her pinky.

Kurama laughed.

" What?" She asked innocently.

" You know, you were always different from the other kids." Kurama said.

She pouted. " I'll take that as a compliment."

" Now, pinky swear. Like we used to." She said.

" Okay, like we used to." Kurama said, and did the pinky swear.

He smiled.

She smiled.

And they walked back to Koenma's office together, hand-in-hand.

**In Koenma's office…**

" What's taking them so long?" Yusuke asked.

Then, the doors opened. Their eyes widened at the sight.

Nicole and Kurama were both laughing. They didn't seem to notice the stares they were getting.

Koenma cleared his throat.

" Ehem!"

That was when they noticed that they were in the room already.

" What took you so long?" Yusuke asked. His eyes suddenly trailed to their holding hands.They both followed his gaze and saw that they were still holding hands. Nicole pulled back her hand immedaitely, like it was burned. Kurama frowned at Yusuke a little.

Yusuke gave an apologetic look, Nicole did not notice the exchange between the two.

" Okay, back to business. Obviously, you already ruined the tape. We have no evidence against you." Koenma said.

" So, am I released now?" Nicole asked hopefully.

" Not yet." Nicole frowned at this. Unfortunatley for you, we found another thing that we can use against you." Koenma said. He was holding a beige folder.

" And what is that?"

" This…" Koenma lifted the folder. " …contains information about a certain Mica Wilson. I'm sure you know her. You know her very well." Koenma said.

Nicole looked away.

" You found information about her?" Kurama asked.

" Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. When you called last time to see if I could do a background check on her, this is what we have found." Koenma handed hin the folder.

Kurama opened it and read the contents. He was shocked to say the least.

" Is this true Nicole? Or should I say Mica?"

End Chapter

GASP Nicole is Mica and Mica is Nicole!!! How did that happen?? Well, if you review, you'll find out in the next chapter of Close To You.

Kurapika12


End file.
